Song of Love
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: The gang goes to a karaoke bar after a hard day of work and a secret held by two is revealed. Based around the song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. AmonxRobin. Reposted, edited, oneshot. Please R&R!


Author's Note: I don't own WHR or any of its characters. (Although it would be cool if I did) Also, I don't own the song "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. And Amon is a little OOC.

This is my first WHR songfic and first A&R fic! Please review!

* * *

Song of Love

"Oh, come off it Amon! It's only one night of fun. Just join us!" Doujima yelled at the man sulking by the window, trying to ignore her words. "I don't want to go to any stupid karaoke place. End of conversation," he said, staring out the window into the sky. Doujima just huffed in her breath and ran away to join Michael and Karasuma. "Ugh! I can't stand him sometimes!" she yelled just enough for him to not to hear her. Robin sighed and Sakaki played with a pencil on his desk.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Chief Kosaka was allowing everyone, including Michael, to go out and have fun at 6:00. "In celebration of all your hard work. Don't worry Michael; I got permission from the boss to let you go as long as you don't go near a computer for the whole night," he said smiling. They all voted, well, except for Amon, to go to a small karaoke bar and have fun singing.

Robin stood up and walked over to Amon. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Aren't you bored just staring out into nothingness?" she asked in a whisper.

"Don't tell me you are trying to convince me to go as well," he said with a groan.

Robin shook her head. "No one is forcing you to go, Amon. It's your choice. Although it would just be nice to have you with us, that's all," she said softly, staring out the window, looking at some birds flying past, chirping happily in the sun. Amon adverted his eyes to look at her. '_At least she's not forcing me to go...I wonder if she sings well_,' he thought. He sighed. "All right, I'll go. But just because I'm being a nice guy," he said with a small laugh in his throat. Robin looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Amon," she said, walking away.

Doujima looked at Robin in almost disbelief that she was able to get Amon to change his mind with barely doing anything. "Just need to be soft and nice about it," Robin said smirking. Sakaki laughed, only to get an eraser chucked at his head by Doujima. At his window, even Amon chuckled to himself

* * *

_That night at the Joyful Evening Karaoke Club..._

Everyone, except for Amon, applauded for Karasuma's performance of Thank You by Dido. "Robin? Your turn," she said, holding out the microphone to a quiet Robin. She was looking into a book of songs "Oh, all right," Robin said. She took the microphone and stood in front of everyone. On the console next to her, she pushed "68" on the number buttons and the music played.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

The song was easy to figure out. "Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru!" Doujima whisped with excitement. Robin smiled and then focused onto the music.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said, _

Don't get me wrong I love you

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Everyone, even Amon, looked at Robin with awe. Her voice was unnerved, almost in perfect tone with the artist. '_Her voice is so beautiful..._' Amon thought, his eyes filled with surprise. He stared at her, his heart and foot moving and beating to the music of the song.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_So simple and clean... _

The daily things

_That keep us all busy _

_All confusing me that's when you came to me and said, _

Wish I could prove I love you

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Robin looked at Amon, who just stared at her. '_What is he thinking of?_' she thought as she sang the chorus part of the song. Sure, she did love him, but she doubted that he loved her back. Or, at the moment, did he even like her voice. She focused her attention back on the whole crowd.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _

Hold me

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The song was nearing its end, Amon knew. And soon the angelic voice that filled the room would fade away. But it would always be in his heart. He loved her deep inside, but he thought that it was foolish. Him in love with a teenage girl? Yeah right. But still, it didn't stop him from love. Her angelic voice as she sang made it worse on him and his dark but melting heart.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _

Hold me

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _

Hold me

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The music faded away along with Robin's voice. Everyone clapped, even Amon who stood in a corner, smiling and his dark eyes filled with light. Robin bowed lightly and placed the microphone on the stage. She went for the door, her hands sweaty from holding the microphone. "I'm just going outside for some air, that's all. I'll be back in a bit," she said smiling. Amon followed out after her just a few minutes later.

'_Why was Amon looking at me like that? Was I really that good?_' she thought, putting a hand to her chest to calm her hard beating heart. She closed her eyes for a moment, then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at the person next to her.

"Amon! What are--" she tried to say.

"Just getting some fresh air," he said.

They stood there in silence for a moment, both of them leaning against the wall of the club staring up at the starry sky.

"You did good up there. Damn good, actually."

"Th-thank you, Amon."

"Cold?"

"Not really."

Silence crept again. Amon looked at her, her emerald green eyes sparkling by the moonlight. '_Perfect time to tell her. Do it now_,' he thought. He was about to speak when Robin surprised him.

"Amon…I love you."

The words that Amon was about to say got caught in his throat. "Y-you what?" he stammered, a little shocked to hear her words. "I love you, Amon. I have for...gosh, a long time now. Just that I don't believe that you love me back. I'm sorry; I just had to get the words out," she said, her face holding a blush and a small trail from a fallen tear.

"How do you know that I don't?" he blurted out, jerking her slightly to face him. Robin's face held a look of curiosity and surprise, but that soon faded. Amon leaned in and kissed her lips softly, his arms leaving his grasp to hers and gently wrapped around her waist. Robin was a little shocked at first, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Robin."

The words were a whisper to her lips as the kiss broke then continued after bringing in another breath. The moonlight shone down on them...like the angelic voice that filled the air of the song that Robin sang.


End file.
